La chambre noire et le soleil
by rarepairhell
Summary: [O.S] Pendant longtemps Kenma avait été persuadé que jamais personne ne pourrait le soulager comme Kuroo le soulageait. Pendant des années il avait été persuadé que jamais personne d'autre ne pourrait entrer dans la pièce au fond de sa tête où il s'enfermait parfois pour se mettre à l'abri du monde. Et puis un jour il avait fait cette drôle de rencontre avec un soleil.


_Yo !_

J'ai pas dormi depuis plus d'une trentaine d'heures, j'ai l'impression que je vais décéder mais mon cerveau a quand même décidé de ne faire écrire ça à presque une heure du matin. Je l'ai passé sous Antidote mais je l'ai pas relu donc désolé si il reste des fautes ou des tournures de phrases moches, je les corrigerai quand j'aurai dormi un peu.

 **Enjoy~**

 _Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate !_

 _ps : Le site a décidé de me casser les c******* et veut pas me mettre d'image de couverture donc f*ck je réessayerai plus tard._

* * *

 **La chambre noire et le soleil**

Il y avait, dans la tête de Kenma, une pièce dans laquelle il s'enfermait parfois.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son corps physique qui allait s'y réfugier, mais tout son esprit, toutes ses pensées et tous ses sentiments.

Dans cette pièce, Kenma enfermait toutes ses réflexions, toutes les choses auxquelles il pensait lorsqu'il réfléchissait un peu trop. C'était un endroit secret, à l'intérieur de lui, où il était seul et pouvait être au calme.

Cette pièce était très petite, à peine assez grande pour qu'il s'y assoie, le dos contre un mur, et les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, aucuns meubles, et juste une petite porte verrouillée qui ne s'ouvrait d'elle-même que pour lui.

Dans cette pièce, il faisait plus noir que nulle part ailleurs. Il faisait plus noir que dans un cauchemar, les murs étaient noirs comme du charbon, le sol et le plafond, noirs comme de l'encre de Chine. Il n'y avait pas le moindre brin de lumière dans ce petit endroit, et Kenma lui-même, lorsqu'il s'y trouvait, se sentait noir comme le désespoir.

Il y avait, dans la tête de Kenma, une pièce qui lui servait d'abri.

Lorsque le poids de tout devenait trop lourd à porter, il s'enfermait là, dans le secret de son esprit, et il se repliait dans l'obscurité pour ignorer tout ce qui l'effrayait.

Kenma était un garçon timide, il n'avait toujours été. Parfois, cela devenait trop difficile. Lorsqu'il fallait parler devait toute la classe, seul sur une estrade, les yeux de trente-deux personnes fixés sur lui, il avait l'impression qu'on écrasait son coeur tout au fond de sa poitrine. Sa gorge se serrait si fort qu'il avait peur de ne plus jamais réussir à respirer, et sa voix sortait cassée lorsqu'il voulait parler.

Kenma était un garçon passif. Parfois, certains élèves du lycée se moquaient un peu de lui. Ils le traitaient de garçon 'bizarre' et disaient qu'il n'existait qu'à travers Kuroo. Qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans lui, ni se défendre, ni vivre tout simplement. Ils lui disaient des mots qui blessaient, mais lui, lui le tranquille Kenma, ne disait rien, ne répondait rien. Il gardait la tête baissée, faisait mine de ne pas entendre, et suppliait simplement, en silence, qu'ils partent et le laissent tranquille.

Kenma était un garçon fort. Malgré toutes les choses qui l'avaient blessé dans la vie, il avait toujours continué à avancer. Lorsqu'il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer au volley, Kuroo l'avait rassuré, il l'avait écouté. Et aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas regretter de ne pas avoir arrêté. Ils avaient tort, ceux qui disaient qu'il ne vivait qu'à travers Kuroo. Il pouvait se débrouiller sans Kuroo. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il le referait s'il le fallait.

Mais ça, personne ne le voyait.

Kenma était un garçon fade. À ce qu'il parait. Comme il était très calme, un peu flegmatique, qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts pour se montrer intéressant auprès de ses camarades de classe ou des personnes qu'il connaissait mal, on pensait qu'il était un peu vide. On disait de lui qu'il était sans intérêt, qu'il n'avait aucune couleur. Il entendait des gens qui disaient 'comment il peut avoir des amis, celui-là ?' et au final, Kenma n'avait pas vraiment d'amis.

Il y avait Kuroo. Il y avait ses équipiers, mais avec eux, ce n'était pas pareil.

Kenma était un garçon que beaucoup de choses angoissaient. Il y avait les obligations sociales embarrassantes, le regard des autres sur lui, il y avait la peur de se faire remarquer, et le stress de devoir ouvrir la bouche devant des étrangers. Il y avait la pression parce qu'il grandissait, et qu'on lui demandait de tous les côtés ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire de sa vie après le lycée. Il y avait la peur de ne rien pouvoir faire après le lycée.

Lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à son avenir, on lui rappelait qu'il devait sérieusement y penser, parce qu'il n'aurait pas toute la vie pour se décider. Mais c'était bien facile, pour ceux qui avaient trouvé leur place, de lui rappeler que l'échéance approchait. Et s'il n'était tout simplement pas taillé pour la vie réelle, de toute façon ? Et s'il ne trouvait jamais une place qui l'épanouirait dans ce monde ? Pour ceux qui s'étaient faits à la vie, c'était facile de le regarder de haut en lui disant qu'il était capricieux, ou qu'il ne faisait pas d'efforts.

Il y avait trop de personnes qui ne comprenaient pas. Et toutes ces personnes, tout ce monde tout autour de lui, cela mettait parfois Kenma dans de terribles crises d'angoisse.

Et alors il s'enfermait dans la chambre noire.

Dans la chambre noire, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il n'y avait aucune voix pour lui dire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, il n'y avait pas de lumière et personne pour le regarder et le juger.

Kenma était toujours très triste lorsqu'il était là, seul dans le noir, mais au moins, il était seul.

Lorsque tout allait mal, et qu'on se sentait tomber, c'était plus facile de fermer les yeux et de fuir les problèmes, fuir ses craintes, ses doutes, s'en cacher pour un temps. Juste le temps de souffler. C'était si fatigant de s'occuper de toutes ces émotions.

Kenma n'avait jamais laissé personne entrer dans la chambre noire.

C'était son endroit à lui, et personne n'était autorisé à voir tout ce qu'il y cachait. C'était là qu'il laissait ses peurs les plus viscérales, ses inquiétudes les plus dévorantes, ses traumatismes les plus douloureux. Il les gardait là pour ne pas avoir à y faire face sans arrêt, alors que d'autres choses, en dehors de la chambre noire, le préoccupaient déjà à chaque instant.

Il n'accordait assez de confiance à personne pour laisser qui que ce soit voir ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre noire. Lorsqu'il s'y enfermait, il était pitoyable. C'était lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à faire face. Personne ne pouvait le voir comme ça.

Personne, à part Kuroo.

Kuroo était la seule personne que Kenma aimait et croyait suffisamment pour lui avoir donné la clé de la chambre noire.

Lorsqu'il allait très mal, Kuroo le savait. Alors il déverrouillait la porte de la chambre noire, et il ouvrait la porte.

Lorsque Kuroo ouvrait la porte, il y avait un rayon de lumière qui entrait dans la pièce obscure.

C'était le seul moment où un brin de lumière y pénétrait, mais il n'allait jamais très loin, et se faisait souvent vite dévorer par le brouillard ténébreux de toutes les pensées tristes qui flottaient dans la chambre noire.

Kuroo avançait, il s'asseyait près de Kenma, et il lui parlait. Doucement. Et il l'apaisait.

Lorsque Kuroo était dans la chambre noire, Kenma se sentait plus tranquille, moins angoissé. Sa présence était douce, tendre et délicate.

Pendant longtemps, pendant des années et des années, Kenma avait été persuadé que jamais personne ne pourrait le soulager comme Kuroo le soulageait. Pendant des années et des années, il avait été persuadé que jamais personne d'autre ne pourrait entrer dans la pièce au fond de sa tête, où il s'enfermait parfois pour se mettre à l'abri du monde.

Il avait cru cela longtemps.

Et puis un jour, il avait fait cette drôle de rencontre avec un soleil.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Hinata pour la première fois, Kenma l'avait trouvé un peu intimidant. Il parlait haut et fort, souriait beaucoup, bougeait dans tous les sens. Il était énergique, plein de vie, plein de lumière. Il s'entendait avec tout le monde, et n'avait pas peur de parler aux gens. Sur le terrain, il irradiait et on ne pouvait pas l'oublier. On ne pouvait que le remarquer, lui qui courait dans tous les sens, et éblouissait tout le monde avec cette attaque incroyable qu'il avait mise au point avec son passeur.

Il était tout le contraire de lui.

En réalisant cela, Kenma avait commencé à le trouver fascinant. Presque un peu magique. Irréel. Ce garçon-là avait l'air incroyable. Il forçait le respect de quiconque l'affrontait un jour. Il était déterminé, motivé, et son énergie était contagieuse.

Lorsqu'il était avec lui, Kenma avait envie de sourire.

Lorsqu'il était près d'Hinata, Kenma avait bizarrement chaud dans la poitrine, et son coeur battait plus vite. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était que ce sentiment nouveau qu'il ressentait. De l'admiration, mêlée à une grande affection sortie de nulle part.

Kenma aimait beaucoup Hinata.

Il aimait son sourire immense, ses yeux pétillants, il aimait le ton énergique et jovial de sa voix, le frisson qu'il inspirait lorsqu'il était sérieux. Il aimait ses cheveux vifs et sa petite moue boudeuse lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. Il aimait sa passion débordante, et les étoiles qui dansaient dans ses iris lorsqu'il parlait de volley.

Quand il passait du temps avec lui, où même lorsqu'ils s'échangeaient des messages jusqu'à tard le soir, il avait l'impression que le monde entier disparaissait pour ne laisser place qu'à un cocon agréable et rassurant.

Hinata était infini alors que Kenma était si renfermé, mais ensemble, ils étaient une sorte d'équilibre aussi inattendu que parfait.

Pendant longtemps, pendant des années et des années, Kenma avait été persuadé que jamais personne ne pourrait le soulager comme Kuroo le soulageait. Pendant des années et des années, il avait été persuadé que jamais personne d'autre ne pourrait entrer dans la pièce au fond de sa tête, où il s'enfermait parfois pour se mettre à l'abri du monde.

Il avait cru cela longtemps.

Et puis un jour, il avait fait cette drôle de rencontre avec un soleil.

Kenma avait donné la clé de la chambre noire à Kuroo, et lui avait donné l'autorisation d'accéder à ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre en lui, le laissant apporter quelques rayons de lumières dans les ténèbres les plus profondes de sa tête.

Mais Hinata...

Hinata avait totalement forcé le passage.

Et il n'avait pas crocheté la serrure de la porte pour entrer.

Non.

Au lieu de ça, il avait envoyé voler en éclats tout un mur. Il avait détruit la chambre noire. Il avait démonté chaque barrière, et dès lors qu'il l'avait fait, une avalanche de lumière était tombée sur Kenma, tout petit, tout replié et tout accablé, assis au fond de la chambre noire.

Et toute cette lumière l'avait aveuglé, tant et si bien qu'il avait dû plisser les yeux pour distinguer, se découpant dans l'or de la lumière la plus vive et la plus douce qui soit, la silhouette d'un garçon qui lui souriait.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Hinata s'introduise ainsi dans sa tête ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce petit gars-là se mette à occuper toutes ses pensées et lui fasse oublier tout ce qui l'effrayait dans ce monde ?

Hinata avait été, dans la vie de Kenma, comme une grande bouffée d'air frais.

L'affection qu'il avait pour lui était différente de celle qu'il avait pour Kuroo. Sa relation avec Kuroo était douce, calme et routinière, mais de ce genre de routine dont on apprécie la tranquillité et la sécurité.

Avec Hinata, ce n'était pas pareil.

Hinata était furieusement vivant, plein de surprises, rempli d'aventures, de rires, de sursauts au coeur, comme lorsque l'on est dans un manège à sensations fortes. Hinata était comme un perpétuel renouveau. Il était comme le soleil ; le regarder était aveuglant, mais on ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire.

Lorsqu'il s'était introduit de force dans l'esprit de Kenma, lorsqu'il avait fait tomber les murs de la chambre noire pour l'inonder de sa lumière, il avait changé quelque chose en Kenma.

Il lui avait donné un goût nouveau pour certaines choses de la vie. Il lui avait fait découvrir tout un tas de nouvelles émotions, toutes aussi colorées les unes que les autres.

Dans les ruines de la chambre noire, il s'était approché de lui.

Il lui avait tendu la main.

Et, le sourire rayonnant, bercé dans sa lumière dorée, il avait parlé d'une voix pleine de promesses.

— Affrontons-nous encore, promis ?

Avant cet instant-là, Kenma ne s'était encore jamais senti si lumineux.

* * *

Je suis trop K.O. pour avoir une opinion sur ce one-shot honnêtement. Je crois que je l'aime bien, mais c'est peut-être juste parce que je manque de sommeil. En fait, j'aime bien la métaphore de la pièce obscure où Kenma se renferme qui se fait détruire par Hinata. Enfin, à vous de juger ! En vrai Kenma et Hinata sont tellement mignons ugh. C'est genre. Le couple le plus pur qui soit.

Comme d'habitude, je vous rappelle que les reviews sont ce qui fait vivre les auteurs, alors vraiment, n'hésitez pas même à ne laisser qu'un petit mot, ça vous prend trente secondes mais ça compte tellement pour nous !

Sur ce je vais aller dormir pendant environ cinq jours.

 _ **Bye bye~**_


End file.
